


Crucifiers

by Keitmeg



Series: Zosan Package [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Crime Fighting, M/M, Multi, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Rape Recovery, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: Luffy is a rising hero whose aim is to clean the streets from evil. Vinsmoke Sanji is a bright detective working with the police. Trafalgar Law is a criminal mastermind who just wants to see the world burn. Roronoa Zoro is a notorious mafia boss. And faith is a funny thing because it connects them all at the end.Or, Law and Luffy think they can rape Sanji and get away with it, but Zoro proves them otherwise.





	Crucifiers

 

 

 

  **Now**

Luffy is a twenty-six year-old man who’s been living in Fusha for ages. He grew up here and he loves the city. However, as the city grew, crime rates increased as well. He didn’t just up and decided to survey the streets at night because he was out of things to do for entertainment, he was forced by nothing more than the unjust acts he’s been witnessing and having no power over. As someone who was orphaned at the age of five because of a stupid burglary gone awry, Luffy abhors criminal acts and criminals in general.

Before their death, Luffy’s parents used to be one of the wealthiest families in the city. After the burglary, Luffy become the natural and only heir of that wealth. He is considered one of the wealthiest youngsters in the field since he owns and has managed to make three companies prosper in the span of four years.

He is known for investing in military science and technology funds; large sums of money that usually leave the FSC blushing. He makes charitable donations to several associations and organizations. He is known for supporting a few hospitals financially, too. However, he rarely makes public appearances. He is a true mystery.

 

His tall and kind-hearted childhood friend, Vinsmoke Sanji, has been his everything: his friend, his brother and his savior. He is also a police investigator who’s given his time and passion to stop crimes, and he is a good source of information. He knows about Luffy’s secret and, despite his fears of his friend getting hurt and gaining scars after every hunt, he respects him. He comes in the dread of the night to provide him with the wordless emotional support he needs, as well as tending to his injuries.

However, as Luffy started to grow up into an adult, his understanding of the nature of his feelings towards Sanji began to manifest itself to him. He felt scared and, most of all, he felt like he’d betrayed his friend’s care and love. Unlike Sanji’s, his love was unclean.

Eventually, he decided to keep a lid on those stifling emotions and not feed them with useless hopes. After all, Sanji was seeing some tycoon mafia named Roronoa Zoro, and he wasn’t likely to reciprocate his feelings.

 

In mid March, a severely unstable criminal, who also happened to be a freaking genius, started to cause mayhem after only a couple of months of peace. His name is Trafalgar Law, which is ironic because he opposes the law, and he’s, again, a freaking genius. He frames cops for crimes they didn’t commit and, at the same time, seizes the commotion to hit more targets. He’s been giving Luffy a real tough time because the way he operates is violence-free. He relies on technical ingenuity and surprise attacks, which also suggests he isn’t physically apt since he resorts to drugging his victims first before dragging them to whatever shithole he’ll be offing them in.

 

It’s nine in the evening and Luffy is at the roof of a building where the governor said he’ll put a very expensive diamond on display. It’s a gathering of tycoons who have extra money to spend. He is supposed to guard the damn thing and, according to his childhood friend, there’s a ninety nine percent chance that Law, also nicknamed Surgeon of Death, will try to steal it.

He is perched on a pillar with his cape waving like a flag against winds, and is looking down through a skylight at the assembly of luxurious suits and robes, and the abundance of wine and food and music. He really can’t fit in all that, and although he was brought up surrounded by luxuries, he still can’t find a part in him that is willing to accept it. He doesn’t know why, maybe a bit of Sanji’s personality started to rub on him because if there’s something the man hates is formalities and tight suits.

He should look for a woman.

He should go out with someone already and stop thinking about Sanji so much. For example, he should think of a way to capture The Surgeon of Death and his bunch of lagoons so they’d stop terrorizing innocent people and sabotaging public or private property –the guests start falling into turmoil, skidding away from each other and tripping to the ground. Luffy props properly and peers down through his mask, finding smoke slowly shadowing the hall and causing people to either fall asleep or die, he is yet to check. He breaks the skylight and hops in with his rope. He engages in combat with a few masked hooligans who work for The Surgeon, beating them unconscious. He suddenly feels a sting in his neck and the room starts to swirl, causing him to fall to his knees, and then a booted foot kicks him the rest of the way down.

 

Luffy comes to with gasp and the snap of his eyes. He attempts to move his naked limbs but they don’t cooperate. He is on a chair, chained to it. He is stripped down to his boxers only, so most of his body is on display. He groans as the effect of the sleeping drug starts to wiggle to him, unrelenting.

“Finally up” a deep voice breathes out, “was starting to get bored.”

Luffy whips his head to the voice, frowning as it is Trafalgar Law, the maniacal mastermind. “It’s you.”

Law slides his hands in his pockets and approaches the chair, “I kind of didn’t want to waste time because I’ve been keeping a close eye on ya.” He started, “I got to say, I’m surprised.”

Luffy jerks his arms to undo the chains, beads of sweat sliding down his face.

“You’re the so called Hero of Fusha,” he disclosed what’s supposed to be a secret, “Bull. You were taken down with just a pinch of a needle.”

Luffy scowls, “what’ you know, you maniac!” he bellowed, “you hurt innocent people and you never stop causing sadness and destruction.”

“And you’re here to save the day?” Law jeered, “Well, here’s a little thank you for your troubles.” He whistles and lights shed in the darkened room, illuminating an area in the corner. “As a citizen of Fusha, I feel quite appreciative of your efforts. It’s only natural to want to reward the hero.”

Luffy’s eyes adapt to the light, but the sight under the light churns his stomach.

“Like I said, I’ve been keeping a good eye on ya and I discovered something about your filthy feelings towards that guy.”

That guy being Vinsmoke Sanji, naked, unconscious and strapped to a bed…

“What’s a better gift than making your darkest, deepest wish come true?” He chuckled, finding Luffy’s horror-stricken face comical

“Let him go, you freak!” he bawled, “let him go!”

“No can do” Law sing-songs, now taking his hands out of his pockets and walking up to a small table beside the chair, “Before I let you start your own fun, I have to take care of ya first.”

Luffy struggles and tugs against the chains but they only jingle and shake. He looks up with a pale face and wide eyes at Law who injects a needle in his upper arm.  “What’ you doing, get off me!”

The other remains silent and steps rearward when he is done. “It’s only a matter of time now,” he clapped after tossing the needle back on the table. “You’re going to thank me.”

Luffy feels a sudden and strange current course through him, followed by a pounding heat. He grunts in an attempt to hold off his moans but the feeling only grows and becomes even more spoken. Something beneath his abdominal area tickles and presses, causing him to groan uncontrollably. “What did you inject me with, asshole?” he roars, now looking down at his growing erection.

“Just ride it out, don’t fight it.” Law coaches.

Luffy leans back on the backrest and inhales and exhales deeply, this burning fire is slowly but surely taking over his entire body.

Law, then, touches him, causing him to jerk out of his trance and shudder. “I want the so called Hero of Fusha to crumble, and I want to be there when it happens.”

Luffy glares heatedly into his eyes, his own doleful and watery. “You’re sick. I’d never fall by the hand of the likes of you!”

The cold look in the criminal’s eyes mollifies and relents for a flashing second only, before he is smirking. “You’ll change your mind soon.” Saying so, he heads towards the bed where Sanji is sleeping and slides on it.

“Stay away from him!” Luffy hollers, spit splattering. “You hear me, you bastard, I’ll kill you!”

Law scoffs and winds his arms around the man’s lean form, bringing him up over his lap. He keeps his eyes on Luffy’s and he connects his lips to Sanji’s, kissing him sloppily. Sanji starts to squirm, and realizing something is pressed on his mouth, he starts to flail. Law places him on the bed again and clasps their hands together, and then he seizes his lips again.

Luffy hears Sanji’s muffled moans and his entire body rejoices, especially his cock. He parts his lips and drools all over his chin as he watches how rough Law is treating his best friend, reenacting his darkest fantasy.

Law pulls away and peers down at the blushed man beneath him, “looks like it’s finally kicking in,” he comments and forcefully spreads his legs.

He must have injected Sanji with the same aphrodisiac for him to be succumbing so fucking soon. Luffy watches intently how Law plunges his fingers in Sanji’s mouth to coat them with saliva and then he brings it to his ass hole. Sanji arches at the abrupt intrusion and keens, causing Luffy to become harder.

 Reason, logic, norms…

None of it matters now as Sanji gets raped, and what’s more, Luffy doesn’t care if he’s the one who will finish the job. He dreamt of pinning Sanji down to rape him and hear him cry and scream, and shout ‘I’ll never forgive you’. He’s supposed to be the courageous, respectable hero, which is why he kept his fantasies to himself. How Law figured this out is really beyond him and this wins him the recognition his quick-witted and pragmatic genius deserves.

Law adds a third finger and Sanji whimpers in a sweet voice.

Luffy drools and his precum becomes thicker and more abundant. He shuffles his legs and thrusts in to the air, wishing it was Sanji’s ass hole.

Law’s eyes meet Luffy’s and he smiles gleefully at the hungry look he sees in there. “I’m prepping him for you, so don’t say I don’t do nice things.”

Luffy pulls against the chains, if they’d just come off so he can join Law, so he can fuck his childhood friend –someone undoes the chains, making his wish come true. He takes a moment to take in the sight of Law pulling the puffy entrance apart and inviting him in. Like a drunkard, he wobbles towards the bed and kneels between Sanji’s parted legs.

“Sorry…” he mumbles, “Sanji, I can’t stop… I’m sorry.”

Sanji is too out of it to care.

“He’s not gonna remember,” Law assures, “you can enjoy this to your heart’s content.”

Luffy gulps and gives his cock a few rubs, and then he slowly inserts it into the alluring hole.

“No…” Sanji resists weekly, “S-stop…Lu”

Luffy enjoys the way Sanji keens and cries under him. He falls in love in the way his ass hole clenches around his shaft as though exulting at the penetration. Still in a stupor, he snaps his hips and thrusts sharply into the wetness and hotness. “Fuck…” he groans, “been dreaming of this, my whole life…”

“I know,” Law coos, “too bad he isn’t a virgin.”

Luffy, though, doesn’t care either way. He pants like a dog as he rapes his childhood friend, and the wet sounds of skin slapping skin is an enjoyment he didn’t know he’d like. He vaguely registers the bed dib before a novel hand roams over his ass cheeks. Luffy opens his eyes and finds that Law has changed his location and was now perched behind him.

“I also get something from this,” he starts, “equivalent exchange.”

Luffy pauses for a moment and cranes his neck, “What’ you doing?”

Law hushes him, “just enjoy your meal and don’t mind me.” He said, now licking Luffy’s neck.

Luffy follows the instruction because this is a lifetime’s fantasy becoming true and he will not let it slip away.

Law kneads Luffy’s ass cheeks and finally glides his way to the rim, barely touching. He starts to push a finger in, ignoring how Luffy arches. He adds a second when Luffy is taken over by the pleasure Sanji’s ass is giving his cock. He scissors them, aiming to hit his prostate which he does.

Luffy cries out loud and faces the ceiling, eyes widening. “Amazing!”

Law is glad to hear. He rubs the gland and enjoys the moans he invokes from the other’s small lips. He soon adds a third, and this time he stretches the hole.

“Cum” Luffy stuttered, “Gonna cum…”

“Pull out,” Law demands, “you don’t wanna spoil the fun now, do you?”

Luffy pulls out and spurts his cum all over Sanji’s chest, and he drowns in the sight. He milks every drop and quickly returns his cock inside the twitching hole. Law also doesn’t wait and thrusts into Luffy’s ass hole. The two groan and gradually start to fall into a rhythm.

Deep, uneven pants echo inside the room, drowning out the creaks of the bed. Law secures his arms around Luffy’s middle and suckles on his neck. Luffy thrusts relentlessly into his childhood friend who is clutching at the sheets and moaning Roronoa Zoro’s name. It brings Luffy to a stop, and he clasps two hands around his neck.

“You’re mine.” He seethed, “why are you bringing him up, why?!”

As though to console him, Law grabs him by the chin to make him look at him, and he presses his lips against Luffy’s. The man’s clutch around Sanji’s neck eases and he loses himself in the heated kiss. They thrust their hips but heedful not to interrupt the kiss.

 

********

 

Sanji is on four with his wrists strapped before his face, and Luffy is still pounding his ass. Law has come inside Luffy’s ass so he decides to change the hole he’ll fuck next. He gives his cock a few rubs as he watches Luffy grab a fistful of Sanji’s hair and yank it up so they can kiss, and it excites him. He frames Sanji’s chin to prop it up, and slowly, right after Luffy pulls away from the kiss, he shoves his cock inside that mouth.

What Luffy isn’t really aware of is the lie Law told him, Sanji is very much aware of all this. He might look dazed and flushed, and his eyes might look glazed and unfocused, but he is, nonetheless, awate. He just doesn’t have enough power to fight either of them off.

This should turn out interesting.

Luffy fists Sanji’s cock and rubs it vigorously, and Law ducks to his eyelevel. Their eyes meet and they inch closer to each other to kiss.

 

********

 

He sits back and takes in the sight of his childhood friend: sexed-out, covered in cum and bruises, and unresponsive.

What has he done…?

What has he done to the one person he treasures the most?

“Congratulations,” Law starts, adjusting his clothes. “You’ve finally crumbled.”

Luffy’s sagged fingers twitch.

“I’d have stayed more to drink in the sight, but I need to go” he said, “and so should you.”

Luffy looks up at that.

“This guy’s boyfriend is heading here,” he informs, “and he’s coming with a vengeance. You think the diamond was my aim? Not a chance. I couldn’t care less about a shiny rock. Lately, Roronoa Zoro’s been providing aid to this police guy here and it’s a hackle. Turned out you two are best friends – _were_ ” he corrects on a grin, “so the pieces fell together and I thought I should kill two birds with one stone and get him off my back by chasing yours, for raping his man.” He glances over at the man they just fucked and raped in every position, and sighs. “He isn’t going to be happy about this, so you’d better scram.”

Luffy furrows, “I can’t leave him like this!”

“Suit yourself then,” Law shrugs, and then he walks up to Luffy. “If you treasure your life, you should get out of here. There’s no telling what that man would do if blinded by rage, and trust me, this is going to rage him.” He palms Luffy’s cheek, “Let’s meet and have fun again, just you and me.”

Luffy glowers.

“You’re cute,” the other comments, now pecking at Luffy’s small lips. “See ya.”

 

********

 

Luffy stumbles on a rock and almost goes down on his face. He slams against a wall and uses it to walk. He hears the wail of sirens filling the distance and his heart clenches.

After Law vacated the room, Luffy took a moment to say goodbye to his childhood friend before sprinting out. He collected a few garments on the way and wore them in the stairs. He started to run and didn’t stop…

He’s going to kill Trafalgar Law, and he’s going to enjoy it.

 

 

********

 

 ~~~~

  **Then**

The long wail of a far off siren blares like a desperate scream piercing the silence of the night. Sanji sits up in his bed, remnants of his dream forgotten by now. He checks his phone screen and it shows five thirty. He grunts, because nobody likes waking up at ass o’clock to meet up trash, and forces his body outside the bed. He thrusts his feet into his slippers and heads to the bathroom.

It’s been quite hectic in the city. Lock-ups have been filling up with criminals lately because a certain citizen has decided to take matters into hand. Sanji isn’t complaining, the guy playing Batman in Fusha streets is doing a good job, considering, but maybe he should let the outlaws to law people, okay? This Good Samaritan work is breaking this law that’s been set to put everyone in order and said people need to abide by it, or isn’t that the case?

The only reason why he isn’t setting off the alarms is because that Batman wannabe is his childhood friend, Luffy. As much as he wants the guy to quit this dangerous job, because he gets covered in scars after catching the bad guys, he is yet to come up with something good to his own dangerous job being a detective.

Sanji narrows his eyes at his pale reflection in the mirror which also have little advice to offer.

With another grunt, he washes his face.

 

“’Morning, detective” is flung here and there as Sanji strides in with a rolled newspaper tucked under his armpit, a take-out coffee cup in a hand and his bag in the other. He nods in acknowledgment and marches to his office. Before entering, an officer tells him someone is there to see him and he frowns. Things are going to be interesting this morning.

 

*******

 

Roronoa Zoro is a proud mafia leader. He inherited the organization from his father and had learnt and even picked up some of the dead man’s old habits. He is power-hungry, relentless with a slight penchant for violence. You don’t act smartass to a man in his position and with his personality or he’ll have a wimp like you for breakfast.  He is feared by people but that’s not to say he is insecure about it, he rather likes the fact that eyes follow him whenever he goes.

 

He is playing golf with some boring men whose fat bellies hangs over their belt and whom he started business with a few years ago. He does it for the sake of partnership even though he knows he alone can pay the country’s debts. He hits the ball and waits for it to land near the hole so he can score, but a man in a suit comes up to him with his personal mobile phone and hands it like an offering.

“Sir, a call for you”

Zoro fixes his cap and shoves the stick inside the bag. He takes the phone from the man and excuses himself.

“Yes?” he says.

“If I refuse your invitation in person, doesn’t mean my opinion will change if you send your men.”

“Oh,” Zoro drones, “detective, it’s good to hear your voice.”

Zoro’s been trying to get the detective to go out with him for a simple meal as, you know, acquaintances. He gets rejected every time. He’s managed to charm women before with just an arch of his eyebrows, so he doesn’t know why the detective isn’t falling for it. He does consider the fact that Detective is a guy and maybe he should change his approach, but he’s exhausted every choice possible.

How this whole thing started is a funny story…

 

A couple of months ago,

He’d been passing the time playing Go with some of his men when the police came barging in lead by Sanji, and it was the first time he’d seen the man. He was taken to the precinct for investigation about some poor dead son of a bitch he didn’t care if he had something to do with his death or not.

They’d been trying to play bad-cop-good-cop to get info out of him, especially with the clock ticking and threatening the ‘time is out’ for when the lawyer finally takes things from there, but none of them had managed to even get a word from him. They’d tried threatening and slamming hands on the table to scare him, Zoro just wasn’t talking. Then came Sanji, guy looked like a wimp, the type Zoro eats for breakfast. He walked in, chased the other two cops out and locked the door. Zoro smirked because, really, he could see through the act and the tough façade.

Sanji, however, did nothing of what he’d expected him to. He sauntered his way, and then stared down at him. Zoro looked up with a corner of his lips twitching up. He felt so smug because his lawyer was going to be there soon. Sanji suddenly clutched Zoro’s coat from the lapses and hauled him up, and then smacked their lips together. Zoro groaned at first in protest but soon allowed to be manhandled by the detective. He felt Sanji’s mouth opening up for him and allowing their tongues to touch. Zoro closed his eyes and pressed up closer to the strange man, loving the taste of plump lips caught in his.

Sanji pulled away very slowly and lifted his eyes. Zoro beheld the swollen lips and glazed eyes, and for the first time, he felt his mind completely blank.

The lawyer then barged in, demanding the detective to remain away. Sanji had looked dejected which is probably why Zoro stopped him when he was turning to leave. He told him a few facts, just enough to get the cops off his back. Sanji had nodded before storming out.

Ever since then, Zoro’s been trying to invite Sanji out.

 

“I mean it, Zoro.” The detective fumes, “stop harassing me.”

 “How cute,” Zoro drawls, “so, you like Italian?”

Sanji blows a sigh, “I’m not going out with you.”

Zoro smirks to himself, “seven sounds good?”

Sanji remains silent.

“Excellent,” Zoro said, “see ya then.”

 

Sanji stares at the piece of contraption in his hand with amused eyes. “That bastard,” he huffs, “I leave work at eight.”

 

*******

 

At seven, a text message directs Sanji to the next block where he finds Zoro’s tinted Mercedes waiting. He lets out a little sigh; if he goes in, it will be a declaration that he’s down for dating, and he doesn’t want to date a mafia boss. He doesn’t know Zoro enough to consider it. He also knows that it’s what dating is for, but he’s a detective, and Zoro is an outlaw, they don’t match. He decides to talk this out with Zoro so he will stop sending him gifts and flowers.

He opens the door to the back seat and flops on the leather with a sigh, and finally closes the door. When he faces the man sitting next to him, he finds Zoro’s dark eyes on his.

“Detective” he says in greeting.

“Hey,” Sanji says, and quickly adds on a shy smile “And just so you know, this is not a date.”

“Fine by me,” Zoro says on a shrug, he flickers his wrist to usher for the driver to start moving. “I’m just glad I can have you to myself for a little while.”

Following the flirtation, Sanji lets out a little scoff. “You’re not having anything,” he says, “I  _am_. Free food offers and a ride home.”

“Oh, I am taking you home, mine.” Zoro drawls.

“You skipped five stages of dating.” Sanji shakes his head on a smile, “at least wait until I decide if I like you enough to meet again before you decide to kidnap me to your house.”

“You’ve been playing hard to get for almost a month now,” Zoro comments, “I’m not letting you go so easily.”

“Maybe you didn’t try hard enough.” Sanji teases, his eyes taking in the glint in Zoro’s eyes and the little twitch in his smirk, “Or maybe I just wasn’t that impressed.”

Zoro faces forward, “You will be.”

 

Jazz melodies soar over the chatter of neighboring diners, and a spicy aroma surrounds their table. The dim illumination doesn’t hide the waiters’ worried glances to each other; Zoro is infamous, notorious even for his illegal dealings. If the workers here sensed some danger in the offing, Sanji can’t blame them. Just sitting with the man makes him tense.

“You seem like you’ve got a lot of fans.” Sanji commented, now eying his surroundings.

Zoro sips the wine from his glass, and then lifts his brows in agreement. “You get used to it.”

Sanji looks at his date, “You actually enjoy being in the spotlight.”

The mafia boss shrugs a shoulder, “Depends on the kind of attention I’m getting,” he said, and added on a smirk “fearful onlookers are a daily thing; I’d rather the person I’m crushing on be the one peeking at me.”

Sanji leans back on the backrest, his eyes on Zoro’s. “I’m not a fan of your work.”

“What I do is what’s keeping you on the job.” Zoro mimics his posture.

“You think you’re doing me a favor?”

“And every cop striving to make ends meet” Zoro tacked on.

“You think you’re some sort of vigilante?” Sanji marvels, “No. You actually believe you’re doing people a favor.”

“I didn’t ask you out so you can profile me, or judge my way of living.” Zoro simply said, now taking another sip. “I do what I do, and you do what you do. Good or evil, that’s not for you to judge.”

Sanji nibbles at his bottom lip for a beat. “I’m not trying to.”

“Then what do you call it?”

Sanji’s peers up fleetingly, his eyes reflecting the light. “I’m trying to understand you.”

Zoro barks a bubbly laugh, “Then ask what my favorite movie is, or if I have a music collection.”

“That’s boring.” Sanji defends.

“Passing judgments on me is more thrilling, I see.” Zoro’s smile stays plastered on. “I do want to know, though, what your favorite movie is.”

“I don’t have one,” Sanji simply says. “Wait, does Tom and Jerry count?”

 

 

Sanji doesn’t know why but Zoro is calling him yet again for who knows how many times by now, asking to meet again. Even after what happened. And he doesn’t know if he can, or if he wants to at all.

The first date had gone smoothly, and the two men had enjoyed each other’s company; Sanji wasn’t boring and Zoro was a nest of intrigue. They had enjoyed the food, and the rest of the night. When Sanji decided to go back because he still had work in the morning, Zoro had volunteered to give him a ride home.

When the car had reached his building, they had sat in the silence, thinking of what to say next because they hadn’t counted on the date to pass so fast. Zoro had been the one to interrupt the silence, asking if they could meet again. Sanji had had fears; he is a man of the law, and Zoro is not on the same side. But he had enjoyed his time with him, and had wanted to have more of that. Eventually, he had agreed but on the condition that they keep it a secret. That night, they might have been seen, but Sanji could easily tell people that Zoro had wanted to talk about a case or help with one, but he couldn’t risk being seen with him again knowing what the man does for a living. Zoro had agreed eventually.

Their second date was more exciting; a buffet on a yacht in the middle of the sea under the gleaming stars had been too romantic for Sanji’s taste, but he appreciated the privacy provided. Zoro talked lengthily about the places he wanted to go to, and the places he had gone to. He also listened as Sanji talked about his adventures as well.

 

“He almost tricked us, but I didn’t buy it,” Sanji had been recounting the case of the man who had killed his wife and daughter and pinned it on duo-personality disorder, while Zoro, leaning on the railing with a glass of Champaign, sat there listening. “It was the trick question about the clock that gave him away.”

“That’s still sick.” He commented. “He killed his family and didn’t even have the guts to own up to it.”

Sanji shrugged, now turning to face the vast sea. “There’s a lot of bad in the world,” he started, “but his wife and daughter didn’t count on the evil to breed from the inside.”

“Does it get to you?”

“I try not to let it,” Sanji’s shoulders sagged in defeat, “but sometimes it’s too much, you know, it gets really bad.”

“I know.” Zoro said after a pause, “I’ve seen men sold their daughters to sex rings so they can afford more drugs with the money.”

“Jesus Christ.” Sanji bowed, trying to keep the image away. “The predators used to lurk in the streets, now you don’t know if it’s wearing your father’s face.”

“That’s a scary thought.”

“It’s the truth.” Sanji looked up at Zoro at last. “It’s not white and black anymore, Zoro, and that can be devastating.”

“It’s black and white with you and me.” Zoro simply stated. “I’m the villain and you’re the hero. No shadings of grey.”

Sanji tucked a side fringe behind his ear. “It’s not that simple,” he said, “I have my dark moments too.”

“Oh, yeah?” Zoro forsook his glass on the sill, and stepped closer to the other, “how dark?”

Sanji, although aware of the man approaching him, he didn’t recoil or move away. “You’re asking me to give you leverage.”

Zoro let out another hearty laugh, “I’m sorry,” he said, now pressing up against Sanji’s back, “how about we make a deal?”

Sanji felt an odd yet warm shudder coursing through him. “What deal?”

Zoro’s lips were on his date’s neck at that point, his hands rested on Sanji’s hips. “If I can guess what kind of dark moments you get, you’ll allow me to kiss you.”

Against himself, Sanji found that he was nodding.

Zoro’s hands fondled the other’s hip areas very gently, the tip of his nose and lips fluttering across Sanji’s neck, making the man’s eyes quiver closed. “You feel like you’re just wasting time and resources locking those sick sons of bitches, you feel like you aren’t helping.” He started, “You want to deal differently with them.”

“Zoro…” Sanji moaned despite his hand on his lips.

Zoro moved a hand towards Sanji’s groin, just feeling over the fabric. “You want to off them instead and do us a public favor.”

“Stop, Zoro.” Sanji started to resist, but Zoro’s grip tightened around him.

“You want to kill them.” He growled into his ear.

Sanji tore himself from the man’s clutch, his chest heaving and cheeks flushing. “You need to stop.” He breathed out, hands wiping at his lips. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, I beg to differ.” Zoro mused. “I know exactly what I’m saying, and I think you do too.”

Sanji glared at him.

“In fact, I think a part of you wants to hurt me,” the mafia boss hummed, “You lump me up with those lowlifes you lock behind bars, and you think I’m just as bad.”

“Stop, don’t say anything more.” Sanji warned, his stance had gone all taut and tense.

Zoro, as though enjoying himself, approached the detective with a smirk. “Do you want to kill me, detective?” he taunted. “Do you want to empty your clip in my chest?”

After a raging moment of silence that had only been enveloped by the ripples of water, Sanji lurched forward, his hands cupping Zoro’s and his lips crashing against his. The reaction was immediate from Zoro who wrapped his arms around Sanji’s back and pressed up closer, their hearts beating against each other.

 

Before he knew it, they were already tearing each other’s clothes off on deck, and Sanji didn’t care at that point. He could feel things only Zoro could invoke in him, could dare to want things only Zoro was promising to give, and Sanji agreed to take. He could take it. He decided to take all of Zoro.

He ended up splayed on Zoro’s and his clothes, legs spread open as Zoro pounded into his ass with a momentum that had been impossible to not feel and moan at. It was his first time bottoming, but he enjoyed it to the limits.

 

The next dawn felt cold, and Sanji woke up to find that they’d spent the night embracing each other nakedly under the stars. He still had work to attend to, so he slipped from the cacophony of warm body heat and clothes, and went to wash up in the shower below deck.

 

It’s been almost two weeks since that night on the yacht, and Sanji has been ignoring Zoro and his calls ever since. And he doesn’t think he has the strength to deal with a man like Zoro yet, not with the Surgeon of Death causing mayhem in the city.

He decides to call his childhood friend instead, and confide in him.

 

“You mean to tell me it wasn’t just a one-off?” Luffy gushes.

They’re inside a modern café downtown, sitting at the table next to the window.

“I don’t think so?” Sanji sags in his seat, “I don’t know. He wants to meet again, but I’m still not sure.”

Luffy’s face has gone from delighted to frowning. “Why aren’t you sure?”

Sanji’s eyes peer up suddenly into his friend’s, “I bottomed.”

“You never bottom!” Luffy said on an enraged huff.

Sanji is quick to shush him, “keep your voice down!” he hisses. “And don’t you think I know that?”

“Then why did you do it, Sanji? Why did you let him take advantage of you?”

“It’s –” he clears his throat, “it’s more complicated than that.”

“Oh really, what’s so complicated that you ended up opening your legs for a complete stranger?”

Sanji sends his friend a reproaching glare. “You need to watch your mouth.”

Luffy only chews on the inside of his cheek.

“I never bottom, Lu.” Sanji says, more calmly now. “I’m so mortified by it, and I don’t want to meet him because of it. But, with him, I can’t help it. He makes me want to.”

Luffy remains quite like a bomb ready to go off next to him.

“Lu?” Sanji starts, “are you mad at me?”

The man shakes his head. “No, not at all.” He said, “A little disappointed though.”

“I’m sorry?”

Luffy suddenly shoots up to his legs, eyes on his watch. “I need to go,” he said, “I have a meeting in an hour.”

Sanji also lifts up. “Do you want to meet later?”

“I can’t”, Luffy scurries past him, “I’ll be busy.”

Sanji clasps a hand round his friend’s wrist to stop him, but Luffy wrenches it from his hold. Taken aback, Sanji lets his hand fall at his side. “Luffy, I said I was sorry, what’s your problem?”

“Talk to you later.”

Luffy is gone from the room in a flash.

 

Sanji startles awake at the pounding on his front door; he flails in his sheets, floundering to untangle the quilt from his legs. He slips out of bed in a clumsy as the volume of the knocks grows louder, and shoots towards the door. He pulls it open and frowns at the man outside.

“Do you know what time it is!”

Zoro, dressed in a cashmere coat over a gray turtleneck and dark pants, walks in, pushing the other slightly out of the way. “It’s the only way I can get hold of you.”

“I was sleeping.” Sanji whines as he closes the door, “what’re you doing here?”

Zoro is standing in the living-room with his hands at his sides, “Settling things once and for all.”

 The blond scowls at him. “What do you mean?”

“I’m tired of chasing after you like a dog,” Zoro said, his eyes look darker.

Letting go of a groan, Sanji drops himself on one of the sofas. “What do you want me to say?”

“For starters, how about you tell me why you’ve been ignoring me?”

“I –I haven’t”

“Don’t.” Zoro grouses, “Don’t lie.”

Sanji blows a heavy sigh and looks away, “I don’t know,” he starts, “Honestly, I just think it got too much at one point and I couldn’t take it.”

“What did?”

“This –whatever this is between us.” Sanji rakes a hand through his hair in frustration, “I don’t like things that I can’t understand, Zoro. I don’t think I’m what you want.”

Zoro then falls completely silent.

“I wanted to tell you, but you kept calling and I just didn’t want to deal with you anymore.” Sanji musters a little bit of courage to look up at the man. “I’m sorry.”

The said man hacks out a derisive scoff, “A little bit late for that.”

“I know,” Sanji levers up, face contorted, “I know, Zoro, and I’m really sorry.”

“Yeah, me too, for thinking you were different.” Saying So, Zoro zooms past the blond man, feet heavy in his angry walk as he finally walks out of that door.

 

 


End file.
